Never Been Broken
by Kari Kamiya Takaishi
Summary: 13 year old T.k Takaishi is having minor problems in his life. Will jelousy strike as he grow's older as he finds out what Kari is doing, or better... who's she going out with? Or will it be the other way around? Will a promise be broken? (Takari) CHAP 2!
1. Part I

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon; nor do I own any of the characters but I do own the plot of the story though!

****

Never Been Broken

Part I 

****

"Why do you, Have to go so Soon?"

By: Hikari Takaishi

Warm air surrounded 13-year-old T.K Takashi as he sat there on a picnic bench, pondering on his own personal thoughts. His blonde hair rustled, do to the wind running through the soft texture of his hair, displacing every piece. His eyes so blue, but looked so hurt, He sat there with his red book bag next to him and his elbow's leaning against his knees and his hands holding his creamed color face up.

A heavily sigh escaped his throat, as he heard the first warning bell had rung. He grabbed his book bag and swung one of the straps over his small yet brood shoulder, and slowly gotten up…

Pushing the blue jeans he's wearing down, do to them bulging up because of him sitting; he slowly walked to the huge junior high school. Flowers where surrounding the building, with many colors! Pinks, reds, purples, yellows... any color you could imagine was out there, and the type of flowers that they where, was unknown. With a flag poll out in front with the school symbol flying high and proud, it was a dark red color with a cat looking figure on either side of the flag, and had Odiaba Junior high school written around the symbol. Kid's swarmed quickly to get to class, so that they wouldn't get a tardy slip or even a detention for lingering around in the hallway.

T.K slowly crept up the stairs, still with that sad expression on his face…

"Hey T.P, how's it going?" The annoying Davis Motimoya had asked, walking up beside T.K while going to there first class…

You would think Davis would mature over his few years, but he was still the same old Davis, obnoxious and so damn stubborn, and also was still the _heads over heals_ with the young Hikari Kamiya. Over the past years Davis appearances hasn't changed, he was still very tan, and had those dark chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair… he was still a big fan of Matt Ishida, and he was a big fan of Tai Kamiya… maybe the fact that he likes his sister (_Tai sister)_ or because Tai is a well decent soccer player, no one knows the real truth about Daisuke's _weirdness._

A small sigh escaped T.K's Throat, anger wasn't anything the young T.K was feeling, it was more a sad feeling, "Davis… what's so hard into saying T.K?"

A grin spread across Davis's face, as both boys walked in the large classroom with a few people sitting, and more people standing. Talking, giggling… it was never something new to see in the morning at Odiaba. "Well… maybe. If you stay away from my girl, and I might consider calling you by your rightful name."

T.K's blue eyes flashed over to Davis, "You're kidding me, right?" A small piece of paper flew passed the boys and landed in the small blue trash can next to the teachers' desk, "Davis, me and Kari are only good friends, nothing more and nothing less."

"Yeah well…" Davis paused trying to come up with something to say, but couldn't think of anything, besides mumbling a few slang words that Takeru couldn't quite make out from the classes loudness.

T.K walked over and took a seat next to an empty seat next to him and slowly leaned over to grab a pencil and a notebook… he's not much of a math type of a person, but luckily Kari would normally help him… it wasn't that she was tutoring him, it just gave them time to hang out, and if one of them had a problem with there homework they could work together as a team, since either one of them had classes together besides lunch, but that's not really counted as a class.

As the last warning bell had been rung T.K began to jot down some notes that were posted on the board. The teacher walked in with his brief case in his right hand, his black hair neatly done, his glasses pushed up against his nose and he had on a gray suit, with a white sleeved button up shirt under the coat… he was a fairly young teacher, in his mid twenties.

"Good morning class." He said putting his brief case down and opened it, T.K could hear small sighs from behind himself escape a few girls throats, not understanding why they all like that guy, but he never really cared and really don't want to care.

"Copy your Algebra notes down and we'll get start on a new lesson today."

A boy from the front row asked, "Mr. Takehashi… what is it that we're learning?"

The teacher eye brow lifted to the boys question, "Your going to be learning about the concept of Algebra more so know than what you all have been in the previous times, then you all should be ready to take Algebra in high school next year."

The only class T.K dreaded happened to be math, it wasn't a lack of interest, and it was just sometimes it didn't make since to him, but he managed to keep a B average in the class….

As 14 year old Yolei Inoue crept her way in the classroom, with a bunch of books in her hands she prayed to god that she won't get caught…

"Miss. Inoue… late again are we? I would like to see you out in the hallway once you get your things sat down on your desk." The teacher said without even looking up at the tall lengthy girl that crept slowly to her seat…

__

Damn. Yolei sighed as she cursed at the alarm clock that made her late, and at Mr. Takehashi for spotting her… 

T.K watched the light long purple hair girl put her things down, across from him. He gave her an insuring smile as her brown eyes met his blue ones.

She slowly walked away and walked out the door, with the teacher fallowing. The kids began whispering. Some of the comments they were saying were outrageous… things such as that Yolie was having an affair with Mr. Takehashi and such things as that. T.K new better than that though, but let them all talk.

"Yolei, what am I going to do with you?" Mr. Takehashi said with a sigh, pushing his glasses up against his nose as his green eyes glared down at her.

Yolei released a small sigh, "I'm truly sorry Mr. Takehashi, my alarm clock wasn't working and my parents are out of town…"

"Yolei, your quite young to be staying home by yourself aren't you?" The teacher had interrupted her before she could finish her statement. 

"Oh, I go over to Kari Kamiya's house and stay." Yolei said with a small grin on her tan face.

A small sigh escaped the teachers' throat, "Yolei there has to be some sort of punishment that I must give you."

"Oh Mr. Takehashi, I wont do it ever again. Please." Yolei pleaded, as she looked up at the single man with a pout look on her face.

A small nod of disbelief was giving from the fairly young man, "This is your last warning. No more after this, you understand?" he replied trying to sound harsh.

Holding the smile back, Yolei nodded to the teachers comment and slowly walked in the classroom with her head low and snickered softly as she walked back to her seat and sat down.

T.K blinked at his friend as she looked up at him and gave him a grin of satisfaction. T.K nodded his head understanding that she got out of whatever punishment the teacher was about to give her, he returned her smile back and nodded, and began writing more of the notes that was on the board.

"T.K… is everything okay?" Yolei whispered over to him. Curious of her friends' strangeness, T.K nodded slightly with a weak smile, "Yeah everything's okay." Yolei could tell that he was lying but wasn't going to probe out what was wrong with him… it wouldn't be right to do something like that to T.K, he had more of the right to keep whatever he was keeping inside of his heart, than tell her what was wrong.

__

I wish everything was all right. T.K had thought as he began to jot down some more of his math notes, as he had giving a serious look, as if he was into his studies more than anything else… Yolei watched him for a bit, wondering why he was acting more like his brother, but then she shrugged it off and began on her own work so that she wouldn't get into more trouble than what she was in. T.K then pulled his math book and opened it up to page 114.

*****

As the day went on Yolei and Kari stand in the lunch line waiting to get there lunches. Kari's eyes examined the room, looking for something, or maybe someone. 

"Kari… what's wrong?" Yolei had asked, giving her friend a confused look.

"Oh nothings wrong." Kari said, as her amber eyes looked over at her friend and a small smile crept on her face. 

"Weird." Yolei said with one eye brow lifted to her friend.

Kari gave a confused look, "What? What's weird?"

Yolei moved up a bit in the lunch line as she kept her back to the front of the line and her face towards Kari, "Well T.K has been acting a bit strange today. I asked him if everything is okay and he said it was… but I think he's lying." Yolei had said with a small shrug. 

"T.K, lie? What made you think that he would lie about something Yolei?" Kari had asked as more confusion crossed her cream face.

"Well… he hasn't acted like himself today." Yolei said.

"Maybe he's sick or something." Kari had considered.

"Maybe Kari, but I seriously don't think he's sick. I think maybe you should talk to him… alone." Yolei had interpreted to her friend. Kari's eyes widen, "Me, talk to T.K? What makes you think that he'll sit down and tell me what's wrong with him?"

"Well you two have been really good friends for a while… I think it would be much easier for him to talk to you more so than me, plus… you two are made for each other anyways," Yolei had began, as she seen her friends mouth open in defense but Yolei quickly said, "You don't want to admit it right now, but seriously Kari… you're destined to be with one another! And don't give me that… we're just good friends crap, because I'm not buying it one bit."

A small sigh escaped Kari's throat knowing that it would be worthless to argue with Yolei, but she knew what or how she felt about T.K and no one else needed to know. 

"So… what do you say? Are you going to talk to him?" Yolei had asked as they reached the lunch room and grabbed trays and picked up there lunches.

"I don't know Yolei… I haven't seen him one time today. Normally he waits for me at my locker when going to lunch… but I haven't seen him, so I figured that he was caught up doing some type of homework or was busy with something." Kari had said handing the lunch lady 50 yen's…

"So… is that a yes?" Yolei asked as they took a seat in the front of the lunch room. The room was noisy as always, food fly from the back of the lunch room and would normally hit someone in the middle of the cafeteria, it was like hell sitting in the lunch room but that was the only time you could actually sit down and talk to the people you hardly ever see. "Well is it?" Yolei re-asked eyeing her friend. Kari could see the glare from the light in the cafeteria shinning in her eyes… 

"I'll see what I can do… but I don't know Yolei…"

"Hey guys… what are you talking bout?" Davis had said taking a seat next to Kari, looking at both girls with wondering eyes. 

Yolei rolled her eyes, "Davis, what do you want?" 

Davis gave a hurt expression on his face, "You know I do have feelings." He said holding his heart as if there was a pain, "You do? When did that happened?" Yolei asked. 

"Since I've meet Kari." Yolei felt her appetite leave. 

"Anyways… I was wondering what your planning on doing after school Kari?" Davis had asked watching his young crush as he had his chocolate brown eyes on the girl. 

"Sorry Davis but Kari has other plans." Yolei piped in before Kari could say anything. 

"Oh is that so?" Davis began to say, "And when did you become Kari, Yolei?" 

Yolei felt furry sweep over her face.

Before Yolei could speak Kari said, "I'm sorry Davis I've got… something already planned. Maybe some other time Davis, Is that okay?" Kari said giving him an insuring smile. A nod surpassed the boy and gotten up and walked away.

Yolei waited until he was completely out of sight to begin to speak, "You know what, if Davis wasn't such an idiot he wouldn't be so bad." 

A small giggle escaped Kari's throat as she took a sip of her orange juice and swallowed it quickly and said, "I don't think Davis is an idiot, he has good intentions. He's really nice once getting to know him." Kari had said kindly.

"Hey guys…sorry I'm late, I got… caught up in some things." T.K had said lowering his book bag down as he took a seat across from Kari.

"Aren't you eating T.K?" Kari had asked with a concern voice. 

"Hmm? Oh… I'm not hungry." T.K had said with a weak smile as he got a note book out and a book.

"T.K…" Kari began, "Listen guys, I'm fine. Don't worry about me okay?" Kari looked over at Yolei wondering what possibly be wrong.

Yolei just gave her friend a shrug. "T.K, where just concerned that's all." Yolei had added in. 

"Yeah, well be concerned about someone else." T.K said harshly. He stopped writing and looked at his two friends and sighed, "I'm sorry guys, and it's just that I have a lot of things on my mind that's all."

_I hope that's all._ Kari had thought noticing that T.K was a bit more fidgety. "It's okay T.K, but if there's ever anything you wanna talk about you always have me and Yolei." Kari had added with a weak smile. 

T.K gave the same smile back and said lightly in a calm voice, "I know." It was like a whisper that doesn't even seem like it was said, but they all shrugged it off as if nothing was said in-between each of them.

"So… I heard that the spring dance is this weekend, are you going Kari?" Yolei asked breaking the silence. 

Kari shot her friend a look, as T.K slowly looked up from what he was scribbling in the note book waiting for an answer from her, "No… I don't have anyone to go with." 

Yolei nodded her head, "What about you T.K?" A fluster of red's and pink's where mixed on each side of his cheeks, "Same as Kari."

Yolei pressed a small grin on her face as both T.K and Kari knew what she was thinking of, "You know, since both of you don't have a date, maybe you guys should go together? You'd guys look really cute together!"

Kari looked at T.K wondering what he was thinking, but right there he answered what she was thinking, "No, I don't think so Yolei." 

Yolei's smile went to a frown, "What do you mean T.K?" A shrug was given and he said, "I don't know."

A feeling of hurt and sadness mixed in Kari's heart but only gave a weak smile and said, "Yeah I don't think so either Yolei." 

T.K looked over at her in surprise that she was agreeing with him. Yolei shook her head in disbelief and took a small bite of her food.

As a few minutes had passed the bell had ranged the people swarmed out of the room, louder than before.

"Hey Kari…"T.K began as they both got up at the same time as his blue eyes were kept on her.

"Yeah T.K, what is it?" Kari had asked. 

"I was wondering if you'd mind walking home with me after school. I have something important to say to you." 

Yolei looked at Kari and then at T.K…_This could be it_. Yolei had thought holding back her excitement.

"Yeah, I'll walk home with you."

T.K nodded to her answer and said, "I'll met you at your locker, and I promise I'll be there this time." A smile went on both of there faces and Kari nodded and a slight giggle escaped Kari's throat, "Yeah, I'll met you there." T.K slowly walked away and walked out the two double doors leaving the two girls behind him…

"So… think he's going to ask you out?" Yolei had asked in a low whispering voice.

Kari shook her head at her friends' comment, "I don't think he is… I think there is something wrong." 

Yolei nodded her head, "I told you!! He like's you Kari and he trusts you. I think right know he needs a really good friend, and that friend can only be you."

Kari felt her heart stop a second… not understanding why he would go to her, but much she was happy that he had consider her as a good friend. 

"Kari, earth calling Kari, hello anyone there?!! Hey Kari, quit daydreaming… we're going to be late for class." Yolei said as she was standing by the two double doors where T.K walked out from. 

"Yolei… do you think that…" Kari paused as she imagined T.K leaving **her**. Yolei gave her friend a small smile and said, "I don't think so Kari." Kari nodded and walked along the side of her friend…

*****

Once the end of the day grew nearer by each passing second, Kari waited in her Literature class, with her left arm elbow leaning against the top of her desk and her long slender fingers running through her hair while in her right hand was a pencil, jotting down things that didn't matter to her at that point, but later could mean more than anything. As she finished writing she looked up at the time… 2:15, 15 more minutes to go to until she gets out of school. The day felt like it would never end for her… 

Yolei peered at her friend. Jotting something down on a piece of paper and folded it and looked up to see if the teacher was looking, she looked at Kari and smiled… once the teacher had turned her back Yolei slipped Kari the letter. Kari looked down at the white sheet of paper that was written in a golden color ink. She grabbed it and opened it, almost like in slow motion. 

Her eyes skimmed it, _Nervous?_ It was the only word written on the paper. Kari looked at Yolei and slightly nodded her head. Yolei nodded in return, and went back to her notes.

Kari looked down at her own notes, noticing the scribbles and the un-neatness that was written. She then bent down toward her red book bag and grabbed a clean white college ruled piece of paper, and began to re-write her notes again. 

15 minutes had finally passed and the bell had finally rung and every student risen from there seats and gathered there things together in silence. It wasn't much of the type of class to be wanting to talk in… it was the end of the day and everyone has already gotten there talking mood out. Kari slowly gathered her own things. 

Yolei waited but after a few seconds, Yolei said, "Kari… you still don't think he'll…" "I don't think so Yolei." Kari said jumping in quickly as she slowly gotten up and putted her book bag on and walked out with Yolei to one side of herself, and looking around the crowed hallway… 

"You know… if Davis finds you walking with T.K, he might get upset with you a bit." Yolei had considered, while looking around the hallway herself. Kari sighed lightly, "You may be right, but Davis's feelings are my least concerns right know, I mean I care about Davis and all, it's just that…" 

"Don't worry Kari; I understand where you're coming from." Yolei had insured her friend as she smiled at her and walked down the hallway stretch…

"Head's up!" Yelled a boy from behind them as a football whizzed from above Kari and Yolei's head and fell in one boy arms… "I think they mean heads down." Yolei had said feeling a cold chill run up and down her spine. Kari nodded her head in full agreement with her friends comment. 

As they reached there lockers there stood T.K, looking down at the floor tiles that were in blue and white.

"Hey T.K, I'm glad this time you can wait for me!" Kari said with a smile on her face as she walked over to the boy.

He looked up and returns a weak smile and said, "I told you that I would." Kari nodded as she turned the combination of her lock. 

"So, I guess I'll be seeing you guys later?" Yolei had said looking at the two of them. Kari finally opened her locker and looked back at her friend and smiled, "Yeah, I'll call you Yolei! Then maybe we can think of something for science fair since it's only a few weeks away." 

Yolei winked and said, "Yeah, I totally forgot about that. So I'll talk to you tonight Kari and I'll see you later T.K." T.K nodded as he watched his friend walk away. Now it was only him and Kari…

"Kari…"T.K paused, spotting Davis walking up to them.

"Hey T.Q, what are you doing?" Davis asked as his eyes sifted to T.K.

"Waiting." T.K said in return. 

"Waiting? Waiting for what?" Davis asked as he looked around, as if he didn't know what T.K was waiting for or on.

"Davis, what do you want?" T.K asked softly. 

"Oh nothing… I just thought that I would ask Kari to the spring dance." T.K felt his heart jump a bet. His blue eyes looked at Kari who was more speechless than anything. 

"So what do you say Kari? Do you want to go with me to the spring dance?"

Kari felt her mouth grow dry but knew that T.K wasn't going to ask her… that was already official in the cafeteria, "I'm not sure Davis." Kari said. A knot grew in T.K's throat but had no control over who Kari can and can't go out with, but he was really wanting to ask her to it though, but he couldn't in the same breath. 

"Okay. Umm think you could call me and tell me your answer?" Davis asked with a slight bit of pink appearing across his cheeks. Kari nodded and said, "Yeah I'll call you tonight or tomorrow sometime, is that okay?" Davis nodded and walked away.

Kari looked at T.K and smiled, "I'm sorry about that T.K." 

T.K gave a nod and said, "Its okay, I understand, and I think that it would be good for you to go to the dance."

"You really think so?" Kari asked as they both began down the long hallway and walked up to two double doors that were leading to the outside of the Junior high school. 

"Yeah, I mean any guy would want to go with you." T.K said shoving his hands in his pockets and kept walking.

Kari looked at her friend with wonder. "I don't think any guy would want to." _At least not the one I want to ask me to go with._ Kari felt her cheeks grow warm.

"Kari there is more guys that like you than what you really know." T.K exclaimed as both of them walked along side the pavement of the highway. "T.K you're just bluffing." Kari said with a childish giggle. "Fine then don't believe me, but I am telling you the truth though."

Kari kept an eye on the boy she was walking next to. "T.K, then tell me the truth about what was wrong with you today at school?" A small sigh escaped his throat, "Kari, that's what I've wanted to tell you… it's all about that. So can you wait until we get to your house?" Kari looked at him and nodded. 

Walking along the sidewalk, Kari kept her head low, thinking what possible could be wrong with T.K… "Kari, will you quit trying to figure out what's wrong with me for the time being? You'll find out sooner or later. Everyone will." He said in a low whisper voice that sounded so hurt. Kari looked at him… he didn't even look at her when he was talking to her; she sighed and nodded her head.

"So are you going to that dance with Davis?" T.K had asked. Kari gave a small shrug, "I-I don't know. I really don't want to." 

T.K nodded his head, "Kari…" He fell silent after he had gotten her name out.

"Yeah T.K what is it?" Kari asked confused a bit.

"I-I was wondering if I could… never mind." He said lowly.

"You could what T.K?" Kari asked looking at him as they both stopped in there foot steps. There eyes met. Gaze upon gaze. T.K sighed, trying to build up his courage to ask her a big question that he never asked a girl before. He took a deep breath, "I was wondering if that I could… hold your hand maybe?" A tenderness of red appeared across his cheeks. 

Kari smiled lightly and said, "Yes you can T.K." He looked at her shocked and surprised. He slowly held out his hand, and in what felt like milliseconds Kari intertwined her own hand with his. T.K collapsed his hand tightly around hers and had giving it a tight squeeze, and they both began walking across the street to get home.

Once there walk had ended, and they already happened to be at Kari's home the giggles that one another shared felt like something heavenly was bonding between the two teenagers. T.K began to frown as he looked at the front door of her home. "T.K…" Kari began looking up at her childhood friend. 

"Yeah I know, I promised you that I'd tell you what's wrong." He sighed heavily, "Kari… I'll be leaving for a while." T.K said looking at the hand that he was holding on to. 

"How long will be a while?" Kari asked looking at him, with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm moving Kari." T.K said painfully. Kari felt her heart sink… her childhood mate was leaving her, "When?" Kari asked holding the tears back.

"In two days." He answered her question with a small sigh, grasping a hold of her hand tighter. "Will-Will I ever see you again? Can we keep in contact with one another?" Kari asked as tears slowly feel down each side of her cheeks. 

"I'm not sure Kari if I will be back to Odiaba. But I'll try to keep in contact with you." T.K said looking down at her, watching the tears cross down her face. 

Kari nodded, pulling him closer to herself and let go of his hand and wrapped her arms his neck and pulled him tightly to her, and let tears hit his shoulder blade, wetting the T-shirt that he was wearing… "Kari, please… don't cry." T.K said softly brushing his face on her own shoulder blade. 

"How can you say not to cry at a time like this?" Kari said with her eyes closed tightening her hold on him. 

"I know, I know." T.K said as he pulled away and looked at her. 

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Kari asked looking up at him. "I'm not sure… but I have to go, will you be okay?" T.K asked. _No._ Kari had thought but nodded.

T.K leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and smiled. "I'll talk to you later." He said lightly, keeping an eye on her to see what she would say or do. Kari nodded and watched as T.K slowly walked away, down the opposite direction of the way they had went… _Why? Why do you have to leave?_ Kari had thought watching him disappear without any sight of him…

**__**

To be continued!! 


	2. Part II

**__**

Author note: Excuse my lack of writing in this story. I was wanting to finish this story before moving on to another. Well so many ideas has splurged from my mind that I guess I have kind of lost all interest in this story. But now since my interest has return I only look forward to this story getting better by each time I write in it, but that is only if you reviewers will help me on my journey into writing this story. 

So now the excitement of the two love birds are back in another Part of Never been broken. If you wish please read and please do review. Thank you~

****

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, nor the characters or the show!

****

Never Been Broken

Part II

I Only Wish…

The feeling of hatred swept upon Kari, how could her friend be leaving her in such short time and not tell her until now? Is it fare to feel this way? Or is it wrong? Kari couldn't decide. 

Tears fell across her cheeks, she clutched her hand into a fist. Punching something, anything, just to get the frustration out of her would of made her feel better than what she does; but she couldn't, she had nothing to punch. The only thing she could do is cry…

Sobbing loudly, Tai, Kari's older brother walked out on the front porch looking at his sister with amazement, wondering why she was crying and what for…

"Kari…" Tai's voice, soft and caressing to hear to Kari as she covered her eyes with her hands, "Is everything alright?" Tai asked slowly walking towards her, with his brown hair blowing in the wind, he felt something was wrong, something not good for his little sister to be upset about…

Kari nodded to her brothers question, not sure if she could answer it without sobbing even harder as she thought about the descending Takeru that was leaving her for what seem to be like _forever_ .

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked wrapping his arm around his little sister, looking at the side of her face that was red from all the crying and tears that found there way in the cracks of her hands, and slid onto the paved sidewalk.

She gave another nod to him.

"Kari I don't think nodding is going to help me know what's wrong! If the only thing you give me is a nod then I'll never will find out what's going on. Why don't we go inside and talk about it?" He started to walk Kari towards the front door of there home…

It was a medium size home, with Sakura trees, that had the fresh aroma smell swirling around the white house, and flowers perched here and there with colors of pinks, reds, yellows, and whites swarming around the home. The grass was freshly cut do from the smell that was giving off. Everything was neatly picked up around the house, with only a flower patch in the center and a swing set in the backyard of the home…

"Tai…" Kari sobbed out as she stopped in her tracks.

Tai stopped at the sound of his name, he felt his heart melt, he knew it was something that hurt Kari more than anything, "Yeah Kari." He said in a low soft voice sounding caring to his sister.

"T.K…" She paused, as she looked at her brother with her red, swollen eyes, "T.K's leaving."

Tai's mouth nearly dropped down towards the ground but he managed to keep close it quickly. He wasn't sure what he should be doing. How to comfort her. He knew that Kari and T.K has been really good friends for a little while but he wasn't expecting the blonde hair boy that was considered the cry baby in the pack of digi destines to leave. 

"What makes you say that Kari?" Tai asked as he opened the front door to the house and walked in, going over towards the kitchen counter and grabbing a glass full of what looked like lemonade.

"He told me."

Putting the glass down he blinked his dark brown eyes at his sister's words, "Do what?" He asked in words of shock.

"He told me today that he's moving and he's not sure when he's coming back… if he comes back." She said putting her book bag down next to her, and plopped down on the couch.

"Not coming back? First of all why's he moving?" Tai asked sitting on a stole in the kitchen.

Kari shrugged, "I don't know… I don't want him to leave Tai, T.K's my best friend. I don't know what I'll do without him to be honest with you." Kari played with her fingers as they twirled amongst one another.

"Kari… I-I don't know what to say." It was the truth for Tai, he didn't know what to say. Or even how to say it. He's never been in this state before. 

"Say that it'll be alright Tai. Tell me that everything will be alright." Kari looked at him as more tears filled her crimson eyes. 

Tai felt that knot grow in his throat, it was his sister, he loved his sister so much but at the time he does not know if it is wise to say that it is going to be alright, or what. He's never had this happen to him and he wished that it could never happen to her either.

"Kari, I don't know." The only words that actually came to Tai's mind was _ I don't know_. Which was the truth. He didn't know. He wasn't for sure what was happening, Matt never told him about his little brother leaving to another place to live.

She leaned her head back on the couch… looking outside from the large window in the front living room and watched two birds play in a small tub of water, splashing water on one another with there wings it brought back memories to Kari…

__

Flashback

_"Kari, come on! It's not cold!" T.K said swimming in the center of the pool with his blonde hair smashed against his forehead._

"I don't know T.K… it feels cold." Kari said dipping her toes in and out of the water, feeling a cold chill run through her back, while wrapping her arms around her back and shivering.

"Ah come on Kari. It's not that bad in here! When you get in you'll find out that it's a lot warmer in here than it is out there." He applied sticking his tongue out at her, "And plus… I never thought of you being the girly-_girl type. I guess I was wrong!" T.K knew how to get on Kari's nerves, but only playfully though._

_"T.K Takaishi, I am not a girly girl for one! I just don't want to get sick that's all." She said untangling her arms around her body and put them on her hips and huffed._

T.K approached her at the edge of the pool. Kari sat down at the edge and looked around… noticing the beauty of the place…

"You know T.K it's really pretty here. So how'd you found out about this place?" Kari asked looking at the boy who stood looking at her in the water.

He chuckled lightly, "Believe it or not, it's my aunts place. She said she's going out for the summer, so she said that me and Matt can come up whenever and swim."

Kari smiled, "It's really pretty here you know?"

"Yeah I know, there's a lot of things here that's pretty." T.K muttered looking up at her.

"What did you say T.K?" Kari asked, not hearing the mumble to which he had said.

His blue eyes widen, "Nothing!" He felt his cheeks grow warm in the pool.

Kari gave a small giggle, "Okay if you say so."

T.K smiled at her, she wasn't like anyone else he's been with, she was like a goddess of some sort. He didn't want to tell Kari that though. He'd figured that Kari would think that he's stupid or something, he didn't want to ruin his relationship with her.

"You know T.K I'm glad you brought me here." Kari said smiling down.

"I'm glad I did too." He grabbed a hold of her feet, yanking her down a small yelling cry escaped her throat as she sink in the water.

"T.K Takaishi!!" Kari yelled coming up from the water to catch her breath, "Don't you ever do that again!" Kari said spitting water out of her mouth and flipping her wet hair behind her and wiped the water away from her eyes.

T.K laughed, "I told you that it's not cold in here!"

"Yeah well I don't care T.K!" Furry swept across her face, it only took seconds for T.K to realize how upset Kari was with him.

"I'm sorry." T.K said grabbing a hold of her hand before she could get out of the pool.

Kari turned around to look at him, to see if he's lying, to see if he really meant it… he did. Kari blinked, **Is he being serious?**She thought trying to look deep into his eyes… finding the ability to forgive the boy.

Kari smiled, "It's okay." She felt his grasp on her hand tightened, "Um T.K you can let go of my hand now."

"And if I don't want too?" He asked giving it a small squeeze.

Kari blushed, she's not suppose to blush! This wasn't suppose to be happening! She's not suppose to feel this way or anyway about T.K, "I don't know."

"Good answer!" T.K said with a smile, "I want to show you something." He said still holding her hand he got out of the water and wrapped a towel around himself and watch Kari follow behind him. Grabbing a towel for Kari too he wrapped it around her as they both began to walk… hand in hand.

"What do you want to show me T.K?" Kari asked looking at him.

"Hold on you'll see." He said knowing Kari doesn't like surprises, she hated them. They were the worse thing that could ever get on Kari's last nerve.

"T.K you know I don't like surprises." Kari said with a whine in her tone of voice.

"Well this one you'll just have to wait and see." 

Coming up to a tree… there was geese that swarmed a small lake a few yards away from the house, were no one has ever been. 

The sun beamed down in that small spot towards that tree… and the lake sparkled among the suns rays… it was beautiful to ones eyes. The tree was a willow tree. The branches hanged low, almost touching the ground. Kari couldn't believe her eyes… there was something so special… so amazing about this area it overwhelmed her in so many ways…

"T.K it's beautiful." Kari said with awe in her tone of voice as her eyes examined the area. 

T.K's hands was holding tightly against her own as a small smile drew upon his facial texture, "Yeah I know." His words soft to the heart as he watched Kari more so than the scenery .

"Kari I was wondering…" T.K paused looking at her giving her hand a small squeeze.

Kari's eyes shot over to him, "Yeah T.K what is it?" 

He fumbled for words to express what was going through his thirteen-year-old head, looking for the words, the right words, "Ah it's nothing." 

Kari blinked and laughed a little, "It's okay T.K you can tell me. What is it?"

"Well, I was wondering if we could just maybe sit here. You know until the sun goes down or something?" T.K asked kicking a small patch of dirt to the side of him with his face looking down towards the ground. His face flushed a tinge of red.

"I'd like that T.K." Kari said with a smile…

~~End of Flashback~~

A smile spread across Kari's face as she remembered that one special day with T.K. It felt like it's been years since that's actually happen, but it was only a few months ago. She didn't know who to accept the fact that T.K's leaving her. Her best friend, up and gone after so many years of friendship… it's not possible! He's always been there for her, he's always been there since day one the met. It almost felt like a few days ago when they were eight years old and in the digital world saving it… ah, the good old memories of the past…

Tears, filled her eyes again. _I don't want to except the fact that T.K's leaving! I can't accept it! Why is he doing this to me?_ Kari thought turning her head towards the right of her, away from her brother. 

Tai sighed heavily, "Kari, everything will be okay." Tai tried soothing his sister. He knew it had to be rough for her. He didn't know how because he's never been in this state before. He knew how she always liked talking to T.K about everything. Since the day the met they've talked about from the littlest things to the biggest things. 

"I don't know Tai if everything will be alright." Kari sob still looking the other direction, "T.K always been here with me, and now him moving. I feel like I'm losing a part of me Tai." Kari interpreted to her brother as she slowly looked over at him with tired-some eyes that where swollen from all the crying.

"Well, why not get the address where he lives and everything? You can write him. I don't know about the calling since that it's going to be out of town and everything but I don't see writing one another would be a bad thing." Tai always seemed to have a solution to a problem. Even if it was the littlest problems, but he's always there to help.

"Yeah but what if he doesn't know where he's living at? Then what Tai?"

"What if… what if! Blah, Blah, blah, you know you can't always be looking down at the bad points of everything Kari. T.K and you have been really good friends from the very beginning. It's not like he wouldn't want to keep in contact with you! You guys are like two peas in a pod. Like Jack and Jill, or even like Romeo and Juliet!" Tai started rambling things off to Kari, as he had a great big smile pressed against his face. It's not everyday Tai used his brain, but when he does, he's probably one of the smartest people Kari knows besides Izzy that is.

"Tai, I'm getting it now, you can stop." Kari said.

"Like two monkey's playing…"

"Tai you can stop."

"Or even like…"

"Tai!" Kari yelled looking at him, "Stop!"

"Huh?" 

"I get it already and I'm not a monkey and neither is T.K." Kari looked at Tai as her tears began to dry up and a smile glistered upon her face.

"Oh." Tai said getting up from the chair and rubbing the back of his neck, "Well I guess I got kind of carried away huh?"

"Yeah, just a little bit." Kari said with a giggle pinching her thumb and index finger together to show Tai.

"Well, are you going to write him?" Tai asked plopping down next to his little sister and switching the television on.

"Yeah I'm going to write him I guess if I can, and Tai," Kari began giving her brother a start face…

"Yeah Kari what is it?" Tai asked looking at his little sister with his dark brown eyes, softly.

"Your late for work." 

Tai's eyes widen with surprise, "What?!"

"Your late for work!"

"No way!" Tai quickly gotten up and looked down at his watch… twelve past four, he was late for work. _How can I be late for work! It was only three a few minutes ago! Great I'm going to get fired. _Tai thought digging his hand deep in his pockets to see if he's got his car keys with him. He looked at his sister, "I got to go, I'll talk to you later about all of this okay? And maybe you should call T.K or walk over to his house or something ya know? It'll make you feel better probably." Tai said looking at her, "But I'll talk to you later when I get home and if you need anyone to talk to, call Sora or Mimi, they'll help you."

_Mimi probably will dress me all in pink and tell me how 'pretty' I look, and Sora, well Sora is probably busy._ Kari thought but smiled at Tai and nodded, "I'll see you when I get home bye, bye Tai, have a nice day at work." Kari said watching her brother running quickly out the door.

Kari leaned her head back on the couch, "Maybe I'm accepting this, yeah. I'm just accepting what's happening. That's what I'm doing." Kari said to herself, as she watched the television that her brother turned on. It's just another soap on television. Kari never found herself interest into that kind of stuff. It was hard for her to find something like that interesting, but watching this it was… different…

__

Kari watched it as two people, a man and a woman, sat there talking and crying because the man had to leave to go to the army and the woman didn't want to see him go and she was begging him to stay but he told her that he'll be back.

Kari found herself getting into what she's watching. She blinked, thinking about her and T.K… _could T.K come back like this man promised he'd come back to this woman?_ Kari thought but shook her head, _we're not in love! We don't even know what the true meaning of love is. It's impossible for T.K to come back for me. Maybe he is better off leaving. He'll probably will find him a new best friend and a girlfriend and they'll get married and have a bunch of little blond hair children…_ Kari felt her cheeks flush. She didn't want to think about another girl in T.K's life. No way did she want to think about that.

Switching the television channel off she sat there for a few minutes wondering what it truly would be like if T.K did find another girl? Would T.K forget about her for good because of a new girl in his life? Kari didn't know… her mind was asking so many questions, but none of them could really be answered.

Getting up from off the couch she walked over to the phone and picked it up… and punched in a bunch of numbers… the phone ranged. Feeling butterfly flutter in her stomach she ran her hands through her soft textured hair… waiting for someone anyone to pick up…

"Hello, T.K Speaking." 

Kari opened her mouth… nothing came out. Not even a small moan or a cry escaped the throat of the young girl.

"Kari?" T.K asked not sure if it was her or a sales person. Most of the time a sales person has a pause when they are on the phone and then begin to talk, but sometimes its recorders that get a hold of you.

Kari took a gulp, "T.K can I talk to you?"

T.K squinted his eyebrow, "Yeah, you can talk to me, why can't you?" 

"I mean at your house or somewhere alone? Just the two of us?" Kari asked wrapping her arms around her body wondering if the boy would come up with an excuse for not being able to talk to her…

"Yeah, um meet me at my house and I guess we can go for a walk, but um Kari, is there something wrong?"

Kari sniffled softly, "No, I just wan to be with you before you leave, you know?" She asked picking up her things that was on the floor and took them to her room, placing them on a small couch in the corner.

Walking back out she heard T.K said, "Okay, I understand. And I feel the same way too but I didn't know if you'd want to be with me or not. I thought that you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore Kari." His words kind to Kari's ears, she felt a knot grow in her throat as her mind cried out, "_You'll always be my best friend T.K! Why don't you see that?_" 

"T.K, you're my best friend, nothing will ever happen to our friendship and I just have a few questions to ask you and that's it really. There really nothing important so I mean if you wanna wait until whenever to know what I'm thinking that's…"

"No Kari, I wanna know now. I don't have nothing really going on right now besides packing a few boxes and Matt's here helping so I can get out of helping with that. I'll see you in a few minutes." T.K said interrupting Kari.

Kari gave a weak grin, even though T.K couldn't see her he knew she was taking his leaving pretty tough and he knew how she felt… he didn't want to leave Odaiba. It's his home. It's where he grown up at and met the best friend he'll never had. 

"Yeah in a few then." Kari said and hanged the phone up.

T.K put the phone on the retriever and sighed, looking at his mother who was talking and laughing at Matt, T.K smiled weakly. 

_What did I do to deserve to move out?_ He thought picking up a box and moving it feeling tears fill his eyes thinking of Kari and how much his feelings are towards her… 

"I just wish…" T.K Began, "I just wish I didn't have to go." He said out loud as tears swarmed down his face, _I just want to be with her. Is that so hard to ask for? Is there some reason why I have to leave? Why? Why do I have to? Why can't anyone look at how I feel? **WHY!?**_

**_To be Continued…_**

Author note: Well, finally Part II is finished. Hopefully no one has completely forgot about this story. ((Sweat droplets)) Well constructive criticism is welcomed in any way and or form! I don't mind. Um, question to all I don't care who's coupling up with who so I'm allowing this to be a pick between it all. So it's the publics choice! Not mine! So who do you all want for a couple? Sorato? Mimato? Mimichi? Taiora? Pick whoever you wish! But it's staying as a Takari though! Well please tell me what you think thanks! 


End file.
